I wonder what goes on in Chitose's fantasies?
by Ascoeur
Summary: Kyoko wonders why Chitose's fantasies give her nosebleeds, and so decides to go directly to the source and ask, of course dragging Ayano along with her to find out.
1. Chapter 1

On a certain day...

"I'd really like to know exactly what goes on in Chitose's imagination…," Kyoko pensively murmured to herself as she sat at her desk in school.

Ayano, who had been strolling up and down the columns of desks, handing out worksheets for the teacher, overheard Kyoko's mutterings and sputtered out, "A-are you being serious!"

"I mean, don't you wonder sometimes?" Kyoko queried her friend, turning around to face her. "She always gets nosebleeds following her fantasies and I know we're somehow involved. We have the right to be curious!"

"Well, that's true...," Ayano soon expressed, looking absent-mindedly down at the worksheets. "But I also think it would be best if we didn't ask about them."

_Even though I'm also a bit curious to know, _Ayano inwardly added. _We're always together so I can guess to a certain degree what they're about…_

"Y-yeah, in the end, I do think it's best if we leave it—"

"No," Kyoko quickly cut in. "I want to know. I really want to know!"

Ayano gripped the worksheets tighter.

"I think if we ask, we'll also know the reason she gets those daily nosebleeds!" Kyoko continued her argument. "So that said…. LET'S FIND HER~!"

Kyoko snatched Ayano's hand and dashed out of the classroom.

"To-To-Toshinou Kyouko, let go of meeeeee! ! ! !"

XXXXXXXXX

Kyoko slammed the Student Council clubroom door open and called jubilantly, "CHITOSEEEEEE~!"

Chitose, who had been reading a book, turned at hearing her name, stood, and bowed in greeting to her friends. "Ah, Ayano-chan, Toshinou-san, is something the matter? You are both here together."

"Chitose, I'd like to ask you something!" declared Kyoko with passion.

"P-please stop, Toshinou Kyoko!" Ayano feebly pleaded from the back.

Chitose wore a quizzical expression as they proceeded with their exchange.

"I want to hear about your fantasies!" Kyoko continued, ignoring Ayano's request.

_Hold on, wh…what is this development … I cannot let this chance escape me! _the glasses-wearing girl suddenly thought as she regarded the stars of her fantasies.

"Toshinou-san…" Chitose began.

"Yes," Kyoko replied firmly.

"If you want to hear about my fantasies, they are not for the faint-hearted," Chitose continued. "They are something one must be thoroughly prepared for."

"I-I understand!" Kyoko said, shaking slightly but maintaining her composure.

_It's impossible for me… _Ayano thought as she watched her two friends. _It would be too embarrassing._

"Chi-Chitose," Ayano shyly began. "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to excuse myself now."

"Whaaaaaat?" Kyoko whined in disappointment. "Sitting out is not fair!"

"You…. You're the one that wanted to do this in the first place!" Ayano countered.

"Well, I guess you're right about that," Kyoko responded, pouting.

"Well, you two take your time discussing. Once you're done, I'll return. There's student council work to be done anyway," Ayano finally said, heading for the door. "Well, then, I'm off—"

"Ayano-chan, please wait!" Chitose suddenly called.

Ayano turned back around, surprised at the outburst.

"My fantasies include the both of you, so as you are part of the concerned party, you should stay and listen, as well," Chitose reasoned.

Ayano began to blush and avert her gaze elsewhere but at Chitose. "B-but that's…"

"In other words," Chitose resumed. "Ayano-chan is obliged to participate in this discussion."

"Aw, Chitose, you too?" dejectedly cried Ayano, as she no longer saw any way to escape.

"Alright!" Kyoko jumped in joy.

"Well, then, I have my in-case-of-hemorrhage tissues ready, so we may begin!" Chitose exclaimed passionately. She soon returned to her usual calm demeanor, though. "So, what would you like to hear?"

"Hmm," Kyoko hummed in thought, sitting down beside Ayano, who was fidgeting. "Okay, so what exactly activates your fantasies?"

"Ehehe, that should be rather evident," Chitose said, chuckling softly. "It's when Ayano-chan and Toshinou-san are together."

"You mean when we have our regular chats?" Kyoko further inquired, tilting her head to the side in wonder.

"Yes!" Chitose confirmed enthusiastically. "Just that is enough to send me to the farthest corners of supreme bliss."

"He-hey, Toshinou Kyoko," Ayano interrupted, glancing the blonde's way. "A-aren't you the least embarrassed about hearing this...?"

"Yeah, right about now actually," Kyoko confessed bluntly.

Chitose's eyes grew wide and she removed her glasses.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

"Why, Ayano?" Kyoko questioned teasingly, placing her right hand on Ayano's reddened cheek. "Are you embarrassed?"

"O-Of course I am," meekly replied Ayano, shyly diverting her gaze from Kyoko's. "Hearing all this talk..."

Kyoko held gently forced her to direct her eyes towards her own.

"When you said that we were somehow involved... did you mean, us together...?"

"That's right, and you'll be fine," a sparkling Kyoko assured. "Because I'm here with you."

"Ky... Kyoko...," a dazed Ayano whispered in reply.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXY

"Wah... that was so quick~" Chitose said out loud after reaching the conclusion of her fantasy.

"Wow... so it's true," Kyoko said after seeing the white-haired girl return to planet earth with a nosebleed.

"She's ill..." Ayano said incredulously.

"Mmm, but if it all occurs in your mind, we can't understand what goes on in the fantasies if we don't hear details," Kyoko said nonchalantly.

"J-just leave it!" the young tsundere chided.

"Hmm, well in that you are right," Chitose agreed. "Well, then, how about you give me some type of situation to work with?"

"Oh, I see, so there's a need for material," Kyoko sagely noted.

"W-wait, Chitose, you're going to create a fantasy ! ? " Ayano said in shock.

Kyoko remained silent, thinking up a situation to put herself and Ayano in. "Okay, so it's a kind of cliched, but what if Ayano and I went on a date?"

Chitose's eyes widened once again. "DA... DATE..."

Ayano called out in worry, "CHITOSE? ? ?"

"I'm... alright... it's just that my fantasies are restarting..." Chitose reassured, looking up into the ceiling and transporting her mind elsewhere.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

On the appointed date...

"Sorry, did I make you wait," Ayano asked disconcerted after having run all the way from her home to make it to her meeting with Kyoko in time.

"Not at all," Kyoko reassured with a smile. "I just got here. But that aside, Ayano, today you're looking cuter than ever."

"Ge-geez, Toshinou Kyoko, you..."

"Alrighty then, let's go?" Kyoko grasped Ayano's hand.

"... Yes." Ayano gripped and lovingly squeezed her hand in return.

At the park...

"Ayano, this bench is empty," Kyoko said, raising her voice so the other girl would hear her.

"Alright, coming!" Ayano replied, hurrying to Kyoko's side.

"Hold up a second," Kyoko suddenly said as Ayano was about to sit down. "The bench's a little dirty." She used the sleeve of her jacket to dust it off.

"Kyoko... you're so thoughtful," Ayano said with a grateful smile.

"Ehehe," Kyoko laughed, scratching the nuke of her neck in embarrassment.

The two sat down and regarded their vicinity.

"Now that I look at it, this park is filled with children, huh?" Ayano commented.

"Looks like it," Kyoko replied. "When I was little, I also played lots."

"Wh-whoa! ! " a kid that fell shouted before touching the ground.

"Ouch," Kyoko said.

"Wa...waaaaaaa!" the little boy began to cry.

Kyoko quickly raised herself from the bench and ran over to the boy. "Ah, are you okay there? That must have hurt now. Pain, pain, fly away!"

"Sniff...sniff... ehehe," the boy giggled as he began to smile once again. "Thank you so much, Miss."

The boy stood up and ran off to his friends.

"No problem!" Kyoko shouted after him. "And be careful while you play~!"

"Oh..." Ayano later commented when Kyoko returned to the spot beside her.

"What's up, Ayano?"

"You're pretty good with kids," Ayano contently noted. "I was really amazed."

"You think so?" Kyoko continued.

"Yeah, you'll surely be a great mom one day."

Kyoko regarded Ayano with intensity in the one minute of silence and transcended afterwards.

"... But you'll still be with me when that time comes?"

"Kyoko..." Ayano's heart began to pick up pace. She soon teased despite her blush, "Geez, you're so hasty."

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXX

Chitose was laughing stupidly as she reached the end of her fantasy, which she had narrated for the involved two to hear. "He he he... it would be something of that sort..."

By now, both Ayano and Kyoko were flushed.

"To-Toshinou Kyoko, your face is red!" Ayano accused.

"I-I don't know..." Kyoko confessed, scratching the side of her face. "I just got embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Th-that's why I told you to leave it!" Ayano reprimanded, blush intensifying.

"No, not yet," Chitose interrupted. "My fantasies don't just end here."

"Go on...?" Kyoko perked up, interested.

"What comes next is your married life!" Chitose announced with fervor.

"Ho-hold on a second, Chitose!" Ayano argued.

"It seems like Chitose just created a situation to put us in all by herse- - "

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

Morning time...

"Kyoko... Kyoko, wake up," Ayano called, nudging her beloved gently.

"Nnn... Ayano...?" Kyoko said, half-awake.

"You're going to be late, now get up," Ayano prodded.

"Mmm... just another five minutes..."

"Sheesh, it's already morning, you can't sleep anymore," Ayano told her.

Kyoko suddenly pulled Ayano down to lie beside her on the bed.

"Ayano..."

"Wa-wait, Kyoko... !"

A little while after...

"Uwah, I won't make it to work at this rate!" Kyoko said in panic.

"That's what I told you! !" Ayano chastised.

"Ayano, do you know where my watch is?" Kyoko quickly asked.

"I put on top of the shoe rack for you," Ayano informed. "I also ironed your blouse."

"Ayano," Kyoko said, touched. "You really are a great wife."

"What will you do about breakfast?"

"I'll get something at the train station," Kyoko assured. "Oh, but leave some food for when I come back! I love your cooking the most~!"

"Kyoko..." Ayano uttered with flushed cheeks.

"Well, then, I'm off~!" Kyoko said, heading out.

"Wa-wait a moment," Ayano called out. "You're forgetting your bentou!"

"Oh, my bad, my bad," Kyoko said, receiving her loving wife's bentou. "There's now way I can forget a lunch made with so much love~!"

"Oh, and your ribbon's crooked," Ayano added, fixing it for her.

"Ah, thank you..." Kyoko blushed. "Well, now I'm off!"

Kyoko pulled Ayano closer to her.

"Have a great day," Ayano whispered.

The two kissed for a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello! I L-O-V-E Yuru Yuri, and before I go on, I would like everyone reading to know that this is NOT my story. I've visited some Japanese fanfiction sites because I couldn't find enough yuru yuri stories on fanfiction . net, so I had to go search somewhere else. This is one of the many interesting stories I found, and I decided to translate it because it was so entertaining, funny, and cute! I'm hoping to translate more stories if I have time, and that others reading these will be inspired to write more yuru yuri fanfiction. In short I'd like the fandom to grow :)! Maybe I'll get my own stories out there when I can, but until then, enjoy the translations (I will only translate a few). I'd like to give proper credit to the author of this story: Z79NtLIk0 (this is the ID given in the website). If he or she is reading this, please know all rights go to you and I take no credit except for the translation and narration!

The story is coming from logsoku . com, if you wish to look it up, it is under the title 千歳の妄想について詳しく聞く必要があると思う (I think I need to ask Chitose in detail about her fantasies).


	2. Chapter 2

"That's my dream…" Chitose confessed dreamily as she reached the conclusion of her delusion.

"It seems… kind of nice," Kyoko admitted softly, an undetectable smile working its way onto her lips as she considered the possibility of the fantasy future becoming actuality.

"Ho-hold on a minute, you two!" Ayano piped up hastily. "Get a grip on reality!"

She quickly turned to Chitose with a blushing countenance. "And for the record, Chitose, you overdid the morning kisses!"

"Ehehe, forgive me~" Chitose said in a sing-song tone.

The ponytailed tsundere then turned to her ribbon-wearing blonde classmate, who was still absorbed in the implication of the fantasy, and said, "You, too, Toshinou Kyoko, aren't you satisfied by now?"

Kyoko lifted her eyes from the floor and regarded Ayano in a way she never had before. "It's weird… I think I'm beginning to feel differently about you…"

Both Chitose and Ayano jumped, startled.

_Chitose, what did you do to her! _Ayano thought in disbelief.

_This… could this be a chance for them to get closer? _Chitose thought with high hopes as she intensely stared at the two. _I didn't know telling about fantasies would have this great of an effect! But these recurrent nosebleeds are beginning to take a toll on my body…_

"Chitose, do you have any more fantasies?" Kyoko prodded, starving for more.

"Let's see…" Chitose tried to imagine more situations, but her body was too weak. "It seems I have run out of enough blood to fuel my fantasy engine. I suppose even I have my limits, huh?"

"I see…" Kyoko expressed, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Ayano sighed. "You shouldn't push yourself too much, Chitose."

"Yeah…" Kyoko half-heartedly agreed.

Chitose noticed the blonde's crestfallen demeanor and smiled. "How about I try one more time?"

Kyoko's ears perked up at this.

"It seems like I got a bit ahead of myself on the last one, so let's rewind," Chitose suggested. "I often get carried away with my fantasies so do forgive me…"

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

Ayano was gazing outside of the Student Council clubroom window, watching the school clock tick as she awaited the arrival of her heart's owner. She grazed her fingers over the windowsill, lost in her thoughts, when the clubroom door was inadvertently slid open.

Ayano turned and found Kyoko staring back at her, with a look of confusion.

"Sorry for suddenly calling you here," Ayano apologized.

Kyoko shook her head and smiled, as she always did. "Nah, it's alright, is something wrong?"

"There's something… I want to say to you." Ayano's eyes rolled to the side, avoiding Kyoko's curious ones.

The ribbon-wearing blonde began to get uneasy, thinking she was in trouble for not turning one of her handouts from class again. "Something to say to me…?"

"Yes," Ayano affirmed, straightening up and turning her gaze back onto hers. "I always pick on and get angry at you, don't I?"

"Well, yeah, but it makes sense, since I always forget to hand in my homework and use the tea ceremony clubroom without permission and other stuff…" Kyoko looked to the side in uncomfortable embarrassment.

Ayano sighed and said, "That's all fine."

"…Huh?" Kyoko said, befuddled.

"To be honest, those things aren't that important," Ayano continued. "I just used them because…. I wanted an excuse to talk to you…"

Kyoko's eyes widened and her heart tendered. "Ayano..."

"I understand now what it all means," said the vice-president of the student council with more confidence than she had hitherto said anything. "I know the words I want to say to you…"

Kyoko waited in anticipation.

"Kyoko, I…."

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

"Oof, I've reached my limit," Chitose confessed, huffing in excitement as she wiped the remaining bits of blood leaking from her nose.

"Whaaaaaat! ?" Kyoko protested in disappointment. "But we were just getting to the good part! ! !"

"I'm sorry, Toshinou-san, I can't go on…. oof."

"B-But at least tell me what happens next?" desperately pleaded Kyoko, completely absorbed in the story. "What does Ayano say to Kyoko ! ? ! ?"

"The ending is up to you now, Ayano-chan," Chitose stealthily communicated to her friend while Kyoko despaired at the corner of the room.

"Chi-Chitose….! ?"Ayano whispered her reply.

"I shouldn't be the one to conclude this fantasy," Chitose said. "I think Ayano-chan should clearly do it through her own words."

"Chitose…"

_How did it turn out like this? _Ayano thought uneasily.

"Even Toshinou-san said she wants to hear you what you have to say," Chitose said with a smile, glancing over at the girl in question, who at the moment was speculating about the conclusion of the fantasy, almost like a fangirl obsessing over her favorite couple.

"Well, I will retire to the infirmary now," Chitose announced, heading for the door.

"Eh, Chitose, you're forgetting your tissues!" Kyoko, finally returning from her speculations, reminded, handing the white-haired girl her bloody tissue box.

"Oh, thank you, Toshinou-san, I will see you two later." Chitose walked out of the room and winked at Ayano as = final encouragement. _Good luck, Ayano-chan~!_

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXY

"…."

"….."

"….."

"…."

"U-um," Ayano uneasily began.

"Ye…yeah?" Kyoko attentively responded.

"Um… it's about Chitose's last fantasy…." Ayano muttered nervously, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, yeah, that!" Kyoko replied, nodding her head.

"Well…. there's something I…. um…."

"Don't fret," Kyoko reassured. "I understand what you want to say."

Ayano's cheeks flushed and she quickly met Kyoko's tender gaze. "Yo-you do…?"

Kyoko assented. "Yes. None of it is true."

"….Huh?" Ayano's hopes flopped down.

"Because… it's all in Chitose's imagination, right?" Kyoko said, forcing a smile. "So…. none of it is real."

Ayano gripped her skirt tightly at hearing this. She had failed at being honest and expressing her feelings, once again.

"Say, Ayano…" Kyoko continued.

The tsundere released her lower body clothing and focused on Kyoko. "….Mm?"

"Today, after hearing all of Chitose's fantasies, I began to feel a little weird," Kyoko shared. "At the beginning, I just listened because I thought it'd be fun, but halfway through the stories, my heart began to tender. I kept telling myself these were just fantasies, but whenever I did, for some reason I began to feel sort of… sad."

Ayano's eyes widened. "Toshinou Kyoko…"

"I began to think to myself how I would want the fantasies to be real. The two of us going on dates together…. even getting ma-married…. though that's kind of far out there," Kyoko caught herself, a little embarrassed about the notion. "I began to think to myself that I wanted to spend more moments like that with you…"

_No…. No way…._ Ayano's countenance was adorned by an abashed blush, for she could not believe what was coming out of her love interest's mouth.

Kyoko, however, mistook Ayano's expression for one of unpleasant surprise.

"Eh, uhm, sorry, I got carried away!" Kyoko quickly said, laughing her previous statements off.

Ayano watched Kyoko painfully cover her feelings, and it reminded her much of herself. The student council vice-president was suddenly filled with an intense determination.

"….To-Toshinou Kyoko!" Ayano shouted, grabbing Kyoko's attention. "Those… they were not…. fantasies…"

"….Eh?" Kyoko blinked.

"I…. do… love you," Ayano whispered, face fully red.

"! ?"

"I've always, always loved you!" Ayano confessed, louder this time, as she was no longer in any place to turn back. "But I just… was never brave enough to tell you. In an attempt to convey my feelings, I always ended up being horrible to you, and I'm sorry."

"Ayano…"

"Chitose… she understood that part of me… and because she understood she gave me this chance to finally express it… I'm just glad I was finally able to tell you," Ayano said, relieved. "Tell you my honest feelings for you."

Ayano smiled sweetly after finishing her speech.

Kyoko's heart picked up pace at seeing Ayano's smiling face. She wondered how she was just now starting to see Ayano's cute points. How could she have ignored them for so long? She could not stand it anymore.

"A-Ayano…. can I… hug you?" Kyoko ventured tentatively.

"Eh?" Of all possible reactions, she was not expecting this one.

"I just can't wait anymore!" Kyoko said, having awoken to the charms of Ayano's character, and lunging at her. "Let's hug~!"

"Wa-wait a second, Toshinou Kyoko…!" Ayano said, her body debating whether to hug the girl she's loved for so long or resist for a while longer.

"Ayano, just now, when you smiled, you looked soooo cute!" Kyoko said to her, squeezing her tighter. "I couldn't contain myself!"

"Sheesh… you're embarrassing me," Ayano mumbled, finally hugging her in return.

"From now on, so that we don't lose to Chitose's fantasy us, let's be even moooooore in love than them in our reality, okay! ?" Kyoko proposed enthusiastically, bubbling with excitement and love for the girl in her arms.

Ayano blushed brightly and nodded shyly. "Toshinou Kyoko…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, eavesdropping in the hallway….

"He he he… to me, there's not greater happiness than this…" Chitose muttered to herself as she slid down the door to drown into a pool of her own blood.

"Eh? Ikeda-senpai?" Akari, an underclassman passing by in order to turn in papers to the student council, noticed her upperclassman passed out by the door. "A-Are you okay! ? ! ?"

"He he he… reality…. so much better…" the half-conscious Chitose spoke to herself.

And the jubilant Kyoko and her abashed counterpart, Ayano, were to enjoy countless, timeless days in their joy—

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIIIIIT! Akari just appeared in the scene, you can't end the story now! ! !" Akari complained to the author.

—ful youth, towards an even brighter and happier future.

"DON'T IGNORE ME~! ?"

\ . Akari~n . /

.

.

.

.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wasn't that just adorable :3? I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did when I read it. The story actually ends when Chitose falls into her pool of blood. I added the part after that because I wanted to pick on Akari xD!

School is going to start soon. I will not have time to translate. There are many more wonderful stories I've read out there, though, so until I can get to translating them, I hope many more yuru yuri fans are motivated to add to the count of stories in the English fanfic community :D!

(^_^)/ BYE BYE!


End file.
